


Without You

by K_Borealis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Borealis/pseuds/K_Borealis
Summary: JongIn and KyungSoo were the perfect couple, until a big fight tore them apart, having fatal consecuences.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Without You

The day JongIn died, KyungSoo’s life went downhill.

The day JongIn died, the sun never shone in his sky again.

The day Jongín died, KyungSoo did too, internally.

Fights were something rare in their relationship, they usually weren’t intense and they would apologise right away, but today was different, they yelled at each other as if there was no tomorrow over a useless thing, then, they didn’t talk until time to go to work had arrived.

As soon as KyungSoo got out of his house he went straight to his destination, he was too angry at his lover that he didn’t care about anything related to him.

However, a bad feeling filled his body.

He turned around and saw his husband running across the street, since he was late for the first time ever, he also saw how a vehicle just impacted against his body when he was trying to stop a taxi.

KyungSoo was left astonished, shocked, the love of his life was leaving him slowly as the paramedics tried to get him stable, he couldn’t do anything except laying on the floor while crying.

Why was the world so cruel?

That day he didn’t show up to work, he went to the hospital instead. The images of the whole incident were repeating constantly, if he only had went with him all of this wouldn’t have happened.

The nurses tried to persuade him so he could just go home but he refused and waited for him, the hours kept passing and the anguish mixed with anxiety were consuming his thoughts, he prayed to God for a second opportunity but when his eyes met the doctor’s figure, with his coat filled with blood, then he knew.

It was too late.

He had never cried as much as that day.

He collapsed when he saw his lover’s dead body, they planned a whole life together, their second anniversary was just around the corner and now, he was left alone.

Sleepless nights filled with guilt followed that day, everytime he tried to close his eyes to rest, nightmares appeared. He couldn’t come out from his house, the lack of sleep, food and excessive crying had left him awfully tired.

When the funeral came, everything went even worse.

He could attend thanks to his best friend, BaekHyun, he got him dressed, drove him and even held him when his body couldn’t handle the strong fatigue. 

Once they arrived, a big frame with JongIn’s picture covered with black ribbon awaited for them at the entrance, KyungSoo couldn’t handle it, he kneeled in front of the picture and bursted into tears, he begged for forgiveness.

Even though he knew, there would be no response.

When everybody left, BaekHyun had to drag KyungSoo out to take him back home, and since then he took care of him, seeing his best friend in that state hurted him deeply.

Every single day he fed (as much as he could), bathed and eleven cleaned Soo’s house.

But even though Baek put all his effort, KyungSoo wasn’t getting a bit better, and that worried the hell out of him.

That’s why he tried to take him out to a party in the middle of the night.

**ㅡ** Come on! You’re gonna have fun, i promise **ㅡ** He tried to sound cheerful.

**ㅡ** No, I don’t want to **ㅡ** Soo said, almost whispering.

**ㅡ** You have to go out! Breathe fresh air! God, you will die if you stay like this! **ㅡ**

**ㅡ** Do you think i care? **ㅡ** It was the thing he most wanted in these moments.

BaekHyun sighed loudly, and took him despite him not wanting to.

When they arrived, KyungSoo just drank, bottle by bottle, until he got awfully drunk.

JongIn kept coming into his memories, every smile, every sweet kiss. He felt he could see his face in front of him.

He missed his pouts, his jealousy, every praise...he missed him.

**ㅡ** Hey..you okay? **ㅡ** The barista asked when seeing him so depressed and wasted.

**ㅡ** Yeah... **ㅡ** Soo responded with his head in between his hands, he felt too dizzy.

**ㅡ** Do you need to go home? **ㅡ**

**ㅡ** Yes... **ㅡ**

The barista called for a taxi and sent him off, he didn’t know how he remembered his address, he didn’t even wanted to think, he needed sleep.

He got off the taxi and stood in front of his house, meditating if he should enter or not.

Every room in the house reminded him of JongIn. The entrance, where they began their married life under a sweet and loving kiss, the kitchen, where he always tried new recipes and received numerous praises from his husband.

Oh, the living room, the place where their most craziest and mischievous fantasies came true, he could see himself in between JongIn’s arms, taking care of him.

He entered the room they both shared, took one of his favourite shirts and wore it.

His perfume...it was still there.

Unconsciously he hugged it against his body, wishing those arms were his, giving him warmth in the cold night while he let his tears flow freely.

**ㅡ** _“Do you know how cute you look when you get mad, Soo?”_ **ㅡ**

**ㅡ** _Let’s go to sleeep, it’s really late._ **ㅡ**

**ㅡ** _Have I told you how tiny you look with my clothes on?_ **ㅡ**

**ㅡ** _I love you, I love you, I love you, I would never leave you, ever, in my life, you’re everything to me._ **ㅡ**

**ㅡ** But you left me...you left me JongIn...you promised to be my side forever! **ㅡ** KyungSoo yelled without stopping crying **ㅡ** I miss you, I miss seeing you, I need you, love, I need you here with me.. **ㅡ**

The pain was too intense, he had to get out of there.

He was at the point of delirium due to the high quantity of alcohol in his organism, he hopped on his car and started driving.

He didn’t have a clear destination, he just wanted to get as far as he could from there.

On the way, KyungSoo slowly started dozing off, in that way that he didn’t see the truck coming at a high speed in front of him, and when he noticed, he tried to do some sort of maneuver to avoid it but it only led up to him falling off a near cliff, falling into the sea.

**_“Shall we swim together, Soo? Don’t be afraid, you won’t drown, you’re safe with me.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Um...don't drink while driving?
> 
> I'm sorry if the translation is a bit off, i'm not native in english but i tried my best (pd. yes, i'm the original author and yes, this was my first one shot so...it's kinda not good).
> 
> any type of comment is accepted, just don't be too rough.
> 
> thank you for reading, a cosmic hug from this part of the universe.


End file.
